Love is poison A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same
by the song of flowers
Summary: Cersei et ses remords. Cersei et sa douleur. Spoiler saison 2 et 3.


J'y pensais depuis un bout de temps puis je me suis lancée. Enfin, un OS basé sur Game Of Thrones. J'avais un peu peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur, qu'il ne soit tel que je l'imaginais - en toute modestie je le trouve magnifique ^^ . Plus sérieusement il est tel qu'il est. Et basé sur Cersei parce qu'au fond on, enfin, je l'aime bien la reine lionne moins cruelle que son fils mais machiavélique.

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils reviennent à leurs créateurs.

* * *

L'or brillait sur les reflets du soleil. Les quelques pièces étaient éparpillées sur la table. Le vent chaud battait les rideaux orangés de mousseline. La lumière du soleil entrait dans la pièce à travers les rideaux de mousseline et la grande ouverture sur la terrasse. L'ambiance était tamisée. Une ambiance douce et confiante. Une ambiance qui déliait les langues. Une ambiance qui prenait emprise sur son esprit tel un vil serpent mordant de ses crocs venimeux sa proie. La lumière du soleil venait se nicher dans les boucles blondes. Elle créait des reflets semblables à ceux qu'elle observait – sans grand intérêt - sur ces pièces. Ses doigts jouaient avec elles. Son esprit torturé essayait d'oublier. D'oublier tous ses tourments, toutes ses peurs.

Elle se demandait encore comment en était-elle arrivée là. _N'aime personne d'autre que tes enfants._ Elle était capable de donner des conseils, mais les suivre elle-même. Elle se détestait. Elle se haïssait de l'aimer plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle se détestait d'aimer tout simplement autre que ses enfants. Elle cligna des yeux de nombreuses fois en très peu de temps. Tentant de retenir les larmes. Tentant de rester forte. Tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions. _Pauvre lionne que tu es, rugissant plus fort que tu ne peux contre un ennemi que tu ne peux vaincre._

Elle se souvenait encore des jours heureux à Castral Roc puis à Port-Réal. Elle se souvenait encore des jours pleins de joie qu'elle menait avec son frère. Des jours qui lui paraissaient remonter à si longtemps. Des siècles et des siècles. Des jours innocents. Joyeux. Légers. Mais si fragile. Si fragile qu'un frôlement aurait tout détruit. Des jours qu'une rébellion avait détruits. Une innocence envolée en fumée. Une joie devenue inexistante. Une légèreté partie pour toujours.

Depuis on l'avait mis en cage. Comme un oiseau. Comme une colombe. Mais elle était une lionne. Une lionne qui n'hésite pas à montrer ses crocs. Depuis, elle avait attendu. Elle avait supporté Robert. Elle avait supporté Jaime. Elle avait supporté ses enfants. Elle supportait à présent Joffrey. Elle sentait en elle que bientôt son tour viendrait. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle pourrait leur montrer la violence qu'une lionne est capable pour se venger de l'avoir mis en cage, car il faut qu'ils apprennent qu'on ne met pas une lionne en cage.

Mais comment pouvait-elle se venger quand une partie d'elle-même était presque morte ? Comment pouvait-elle se battre contre ce destin qui la malmenait, qui la torturait alors qu'elle n'en a plus la force, plus l'envie ? Comment se battre quand tout ce en quoi elle croyait est détruit ? Comment se battre alors que tous ceux qu'elle aime sont envoyés loin d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle se battre quand le seul être aimé qui reste auprès d'elle et ce fils qui l'a toujours blessé ? Quand la seule personne qui lui reste la rejette, l'insulte, se moque d'elle ?

Elle ne trouvait plus la force de se battre, d'avancer. Elle ne trouvait plus la force d'espérer. Elle ne trouvait plus la force de vivre. Elle ne trouvait plus la force de respirer chaque jour sur lequel ce soleil se levait. La douleur était trop intense. Trop intense pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Trop intense pour regarder le soleil et sourire au grand jour. Trop intense pour laisser le soleil parer ses longs cheveux de reflets dorés. Trop intense pour pouvoir supporter la vue insupportable de son frère nain qu'elle avait toujours haït. Trop intense pour pouvoir supporter l'insolence et l'orgueil de Joffrey. Trop intense pour pouvoir supporter les flatteries de Margaery. Trop intense pour supporter les piaillements de la petite colombe Stark. Trop intense pour supporter la vue de quiconque. Trop intense pour supporter tout ceci.

_Tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous sont nos ennemis. _Les Lannister contre toutes les autres maisons. C'était plutôt Cersei contre le monde. Sans personne pour l'aider, sans personne à aimer. Sans personne pour la faire souffrir. Sans personne pour la trahir. Sans personne pour la tuer à petit feu. Qu'elle se détestait d'aimer. Qu'elle se détestait de l'aimer. Qu'elle se détestait d'être confrontée à cette si grande souffrance sans rien pouvoir faire pour qu'elle cesse. Qu'elle se détestait d'être si impuissante. Qu'elle se détestait de se trouver dans une telle position. Impuissante face à Joffrey. Impuissante pour libérer Jaime. _Oh, Cersei, cesseras-tu un jour de te détester et de t'aimer pour ce que tu es ? Cesseras-tu un jour de toujours vouloir tout contrôler ?_


End file.
